BioShock: The Tale of Two Jacks
by BentleyGirl
Summary: Stranded in a plane crash while returning to England, Captain Jack Harkness meets Jack and soon they become trapped in a city at the bottom of the ocean, surrounded by Splicers and Big Daddies. Together they must find a way out of Rapture by killing the mad man involved. But there's more to this story than meets the eye... SPOILERS FOR BIOSHOCK 1! Please read and review
1. Prologue

**Having recently completed BioShock, the wheels started turning in my head for a crossover with Doctor Who. Sadly, I couldn't work out how the Doctor would work in this situation. Then I had a brainwave: instead of a Doctor Who crossover, I'd have a crossover with another series I own, Torchwood. Now I know what you're thinking; **_**how can Torchwood get involved with the story of Rapture when it happened in 1960? **_**Well, those Torchwood fans among you will remember that Captain Jack Harkness was alive and acting as a freelance agent for Torchwood Three until a certain time, so that's how it's going to work. Think about it for a moment and it will make sense somehow.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** As usual, I deny ownership of **_**BioShock **_**and **_**Torchwood**_**. They belong to their respective owners, blah de blah de blah.**

**Let's get it on!**

* * *

Prologue: The Crash

_Mid-Atlantic_

_1960_

_My name is Jack. I was raised in a typical American household with a father and mother who loved me. They told me, "Son, you're special. You were born to do great things." You know what? They were right… but I wasn't alone. I had friends to help me. This is the story of a city under the city, the creatures I faced, the family I never knew and of a man called Captain Harkness…_

Captain Jack Harkness shuffled restlessly in his seat and looked down the aisle to see if that cute stewardess was coming with his drink but she wasn't. He sighed and looked up as the announcements blared out of the speakers overhead. The captain's smooth voice sent shivers down his spine…

As he leant back in his seat, he remembered the instructions sent to him by the head of Torchwood Three back in Cardiff: head back as quickly as possible for an urgent assignment. Before then, he'd been following a lead from an informant that a blue box had been sighted at Washington DC, but by the time he arrived, it had already left. Yet another attempt to find the one man who could explain his strange condition… failed. At his hotel that night, the leader had called him and told him to return to Cardiff immediately, so he boarded the next plane back to England…

Just then, a shout interrupted his thoughts and the Captain was on his feet at once. As the shouts increased in volume and number, he made his way towards the cockpit but a crowd was blocking his way. "What's going on here?" he asked the nearest person.

"He's got a gun!" the man yelled. "He's trying to hijack the plane!"

Suddenly the plane juddered under their feet and the engines started to groan. The passengers began to scream in terror and the luggage compartments flew open, sending handbags and briefcases flying.

Acting quickly, Captain Jack ran towards the nearest emergency exit and pushed the door open… to reveal the Atlantic Ocean below, lit up by the moon, getting closer and closer. He turned back to see if anyone was following, but the passengers were too panicked to notice. "Hey!" he called out. "Everyone, calm down! I've managed to-"

But then, the plane gave another mighty judder, causing the Captain to stumble and fall out of the open door. As he fell, his greatcoat fluttering around him like wings, he saw the plane crash into the sea. Seconds later, he hit the water so hard that he was killed on impact…

* * *

**And there we are. Just remember that Captain Jack can't die and my story depends on that fact. Also I am aware that the main character in the game is also called Jack, so in the future, I'll call the Torchwood Jack Captain Harkness.**

**So on that note, see you soon.**


	2. The Tower in the Sea

**Despite the lack of interest, I'm still going ahead with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tower in the Sea

He was under water… He didn't know how it happened. The last thing he remembered was being on the plane, looking at the photo of his parents and the gift they'd sent him… and now he was tumbling through the water and his lungs were burning for air. Looking around, he saw a lady's shoe sink up past his head. Quickly he righted himself and swam towards the surface of the burning ocean. As he went, a propeller zipped past him and then he broke the surface with a pained gasp and he stared round in horror. "My God…"

The plane was in pieces and the oil that coated the sea had caught fire. Above the smoke, he could see a tower lit up by the moon. As carefully as he could, he started to swim towards the tower, looking to see if anyone else needed his help. He had paddled past the sinking tail of the plane when he spotted someone floating some distance away. Without a second thought, he grabbed the still man and paddled to the steps of the tower.

Once he reached the top of the steps, he lowered the man down and checked him over. The man wore the traditional greatcoat of a World War 2 combatant over a plain shirt, suspenders and trousers. He felt for a pulse and then bowed his head sadly. "What a way to go… killed by a plane crash, just like everyone else…"

Suddenly, the man let out a strained gasp and got up, making him jump in alarm. "What the hell…?"

The military man looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Damn, doesn't look like anyone survived… Why am I always the lucky one?" He then looked round and spotted his rescuer. "Oh, guess I spoke too soon."

"What…? How…? You were dead!"

"Yeah, I'm tougher than you think," the soldier replied then he stood up and held out his hand. "Name's Captain Jack Harkness, what's yours?"

"Uh, Jack."

"No, that's my name. What's your name?"

"No, no, I'm also named Jack."

"Really?" The captain raised an eyebrow. "Well, this might get confusing. Tell you what, if people ask our names, you can be Jack and I'll stick with Captain Harkness."

"What people?" Jack asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're kinda the only ones who survived the crash."

"Oh, right," the captain muttered sheepishly then he looked up to the tower. "Pretty balmy place to have a lighthouse… Why would you have a lighthouse out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Balmy?" Jack asked. "You're American but you're speaking like a British."

"I'm stationed in Wales at the moment," Harkness explained. "Come on, let's check out this place."

They climbed up the stairs where a door lay open. Captain Harkness whipped out a pistol from his belt and quickly peeked through the door then he nodded at Jack and they stepped inside… and then the door slammed shut.

"Ah, crap!" Jack quickly spun round and pulled on the door. "It won't budge. We're trapped!"

Just then, the room was lit up and they found themselves staring at the face of a huge golden man leaning over a railing, holding a banner in its hands.

"'No Gods or Kings – Only Man'," the captain read. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know…" Jack slowly stepped up to the railing and then looked down. "There's something down there. Come on."

They made their way down to where a large bronze spherical vessel bobbed in a small pool of water, its glass-fronted door wide open as if it was expecting passengers. Inside, the vessel looked like it could fit four people, with red cushioned seats and a big lever in the middle.

"This is a bathysphere," Harkness realized, stepping inside. "But who would use it? There's no one around." As Jack stepped in, the captain grabbed the lever and tried to pull it, but it wouldn't move. "Argh, I think this thing's rusted."

"Let me try." Jack stepped forward, took the lever and tugged it. This time, the lever went down and the bathysphere's door slid shut behind them. Then with a judder, they felt the vessel dip down like an elevator, down beneath the surface of the water.

"Oh man, what now?" Jack sighed.

They watched as the bathysphere went past a sign reading 10 fathoms then another that said 18 fathoms. Then a screen drew up in front of them and a film started to play.

"What is this?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Looks like some kinda welcome recording," the captain assumed.

Just then, the still image of a dark-haired man with a pencil-thin moustache, wearing a smart suit and holding a lit cigar appeared on the screen and a voice spoke out from hidden speakers. "I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

Then another image appeared, showing an eagle swooping down from the Capitol Building down on a man. "'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.'"

Another image came up, this one depicting a hand reaching down from the heavens. "'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.'"

Then another image flicked on, showing a man fleeing from the Kremlin as a hammer and sickle fell from above. "'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.'"

"Whoever this Ryan is, he sounds like a bit of a wacko," the captain muttered as Ryan's image appeared again.

"I rejected those answers," the voice continued. "Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible." Then the screen flipped up and they could see they were passing an underwater reef as the voice finished, "I chose… Rapture!"

Then as the bathysphere crested the reef, they both gasped in amazement.

"My God…" Jack breathed.

"Son of a bitch…" Captain Harkness agreed.

Through the window, they could see a grand city, built upon the ocean floor. At first glance, it looked almost like Times Square in Manhattan except the towers and skyscrapers were connected by long glass tubes. As they went, all manner of sea life swam past; schools of fish, giant squid, even a huge humpback whale drifted past the buildings like a great tour bus.

The recording continued its message. "A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small, and with the sweat on your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

Suddenly, loud radio noises crackled from a nearby shortwave radio next to the door and Jack and Harkness could hear two voices talking to each other, one American and the other spoke with an Irish accent.

"But the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire," the Irish voice was saying. "Looks like some kind of plane crash-"

"We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean," the second voice shouted. "How could it-"

"Don't know, but you'd best get over there and be quick about it. The splicers are coming."

"You've got to be kidding. How do you know someone's even coming?"

"Because we got a bathysphere on its way down; that means we've got company."

"Okay, just one more minute, the sphere is coming up now."

"Johnny, security's banging off all over, get a move on!"

Then the radio fell silent.

"Who were those people?" Jack wondered aloud. "What are splicers? And why are we even here?"

"I don't know," the captain admitted. "But I think we're gonna find out soon enough."

Jack looked round and saw that the bathysphere was going into a tunnel under some neon lights which spelt the words 'All good things in this world flow into the city'. Then the vessel stopped and began to rise.

Soon it broke the surface of the pool overhead and they could see a darkened room through the window. Then lights flickered on the roof and they spotted a man in overalls backing away from another figure whose features were obscured by the shadows but they could see that it was holding hooked claws in its hands.

"Please, lady," the man begged and they realized that this was Johnny from the radio. "Please, I didn't mean to trespass. Just don't hurt me. Just let me go. You can keep my gun. You can-"

But then the figure pounced upon him and thrust its claws into Johnny's throat, cutting off his pleas. Then it swung them across Johnny's stomach and disemboweled him.

"Jesus Christ!" Jack cried out.

"What the hell…?" Captain Harkness whipped out his pistol again.

The figure then turned towards the bathysphere and glanced through the window. As the light flickered again, they could see its face. The figure was a woman, but her face was distorted beyond recognition as such and her claws appeared to be attached to her hands.

"Is it someone new?" she snarled in a deep voice.

Then with a scream, she leapt over the window and disappeared from view. But before they could relax, the bathysphere began to shudder and loud scraping noises rang out.

"Oh shit, she's trying to get in!" Jack yelled.

Sparks flew from some wires in a torn hole, making them flinch. But then, the woman let out another scream, this time in frustration and the shaking stopped.

"I think she's gone," the captain hissed.

"Are you sure?" Jack muttered.

Then the radio turned on and the Irish voice from before called out, "Hello, is anyone there? Would you kindly pick up the radio?"

Jack quickly grabbed the radio and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Don't be frightened, boyo, you're in safe hands now," the voice reassured.

"What's going on out there?" Captain Harkness called out. "What was that thing?"

"Is there someone else with you?" the voice asked. "I didn't think anyone else survived that plane crash."

"Guess you can call us lucky then," Jack replied. "I'm Jack and this is Captain Harkness."

"Well, I've never been one to question providence," the voice answered. "I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you two alive. Now keep on moving, we're going to have to get you to higher ground."

"Are you crazy?" Jack yelled. "That… thing's still out there, it killed your friend!"

"I know," Atlas sighed. "But don't worry; I won't leave you twisting in the wind. But you're not gonna be safe huddled in that broken thing like a pair o' sardines. You need to get outta there."

"Don't fret, Jack," the captain reassured. "I've got a weapon; I'll protect us both and we'll watch each other's backs."

Jack grimaced for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"Atta boy," Atlas told him. "Now take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere."

The captain nodded in reassurance and Jack breathed in deep, pushed the bathysphere's door open and led the way into the unknown…

* * *

**And there I'll leave it for another time.**


	3. The Monsters of Rapture

**I now have several people following this story so I can continue.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Monsters of Rapture

Jack and Captain Harkness stepped out the bathysphere into a large arrival hall with long seats in the middle. In one corner, they saw some grimy suitcases and some old soggy picket signs with words that had since faded away. A loud scream rang out and they looked round in time to see the woman leap off a pillar and run for a passage. Harkness fired his pistol at her but she was too far away to hit.

Jack raised the radio to his ear. "Atlas, we're out the bathysphere, but that… thing is still out there."

"I know," Atlas replied. "We're going to have to draw her out of hiding, but you've going to have to trust me."

"What's that mean?" Jack asked.

"I think we're gonna be the bait," the captain replied. "We'll have to tread cautiously."

They made their way down the hall and through the passageway. As they came out, they spotted the woman in front of a blocked-off door. The Captain raised his pistol and fired at her, attracting her attention. With a snarl, she clapped her claws together and stepped towards them.

"Just a bit further," Atlas hissed through the radio.

Suddenly a loud, beeping noise echoed overhead and Jack looked up to see a video camera built above them shining its light on the woman. With a shriek of alarm, she bounded towards the pillar and scrambled up… seconds before a large machine flew out towards her.

Jack stared at the machine in amazement. It looked like a cross between a small helicopter and a swivel chair with a machinegun built underneath. Then the device opened fire and the woman scrambled up the pillar and crawled into an air duct to safety.

"How do you like that, sister?" Atlas crowed.

"Thanks a lot," Jack sighed. "What was that thing?"

"Automated security turret," Atlas explained. "It's programmed to attack any unknown intruder that the camera picks up. Oh, don't worry, it won't attack you. Johnny was able to hack the camera so it only attacks splicers, like the one you just saw."

"So that was a splicer," Harkness muttered.

"Yeah," Atlas agreed. "Trouble is, the bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they- Goddamn splicers."

"I'm… sorry," Jack sighed.

"Don't worry, boyo, I don't blame you for what happened," Atlas reassured. "Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something? You'll need it to break through the blockade."

Jack took a look around and spotted an open toolbox nearby. He quickly rifled through it for a while. "There's no crowbar here, but I found a wrench."

"That'll do," Atlas replied. "Now get going."

Grabbing the wrench, Jack went up to the barrier, found a weak spot and smashed his way through.

"You're quite handy with that tool," Captain Harkness said as he followed Jack through the hole.

"Well, my father wanted me to help around the house, so…" Jack chuckled then he sighed. "I hope we can get outta here."

"We will," the Captain promised. "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

They set off up a flight of stairs and entered a large room with windows built at the back. Jack ran up to one and watched as a school of fish swam past. "Wow, I still can't believe we're under the sea."

"You'd think it would be utopia," Atlas sighed. "But it's not… not anymore."

Captain Harkness came to the door and pulled the switch but jumped back as sparks shot out. "AH!" he yelped as his fingers were singed. "Well, this door's knackered."

"But it's our only way through," Jack said. "How do we get out?"

"Calm down," Atlas called out. "Let me think for a moment… Hang on, there should be some machine called a Gatherer's Garden at the top of the stairs behind you. Would you kindly go up there and look for something called an Electric Bolt Plasmid? It's a bottle with a sort of bluish liquid, you can't miss it."

With a nod, Jack ran up the stairs and spotted a strange contraption at the top. It looked like a vending machine, but it had a statue of a girl on each side, a sign reading 'Gatherer's Garden' in red neon letters and instead of chips and candy bars, it displayed bottles of mysterious glowing liquid. Then he found a bottle matching Atlas's description and a small syringe lying in the slot under the machine. "Found it."

The captain came up behind him and stared at the machine. "What the hell is this?"

"Alright," Atlas said, ignoring the Captain. "Now take a dose of the Plasmid and inject it into yourself."

"What?" Jack cried. "I don't even know what it is or what it does, that stuff might kill me!"

"We don't have time to argue," Atlas shouted. "Just put it in ya, would you kindly?"

With a sigh, Jack took the lid off the bottle, filled the syringe and closed it again. Then he held his arm out and after a moment's hesitation, jabbed the needle into his wrist. He gasped in alarm as the liquid entered his veins… and then cried out in pain as he felt a burning sensation run through his body.

"Jack, are you okay?" the Captain cried out.

Jack stumbled back and raised his arms to see them glowing blue and crackling with a strange electric pulse. "What's… happening to… me?"

"Steady now," Atlas called out. "Your genetic code is being re-written. Just hold on and everything will be fine!"

"Re-written? What the hell does that mean?" The Captain stepped towards Jack, a look of concern on his face. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack turned to look at him and without thinking, grabbed him by the shoulder. Harkness let out a scream of pain as electricity shot over his body. With a cry of alarm, Jack stumbled onto the railing, lost his balance and fell over the balcony, dragging the Captain with him as he crashed to the floor and everything went black…

For a few minutes, Jack lay still then some loud voices roused him and he slowly opened his eyes to see two figures approaching him and the Captain. He was about to call out when he saw their faces; although partially obscured by party masks, the faces were as twisted and corroded as the woman's. With a thrill of terror, Jack realized they were more splicers, but he couldn't move; his body was still adapting to the Plasmid. He glanced over to the Captain, but he wasn't moving either.

One of the splicers knelt over him and examined him carefully. "These little fish look like they just had their cherries popped," he snarled in a distorted voice. "Wonder if they still got some Adam on them?"

He raised his clawed hands towards Jack, but then a loud noise made him look round – a noise like a whale with laryngitis.

"You hear that?" the second splicer gulped in fear. "Let's bug!"

"Weak!" the first splicer yelled as his companion retreated. "You're a weak chopper!"

"These little fish ain't worth toeing it with no Big Daddy!" the second splicer yelped, scrambling up the wall into an air vent.

"Yellow, always have been!" The splicer sighed then he turned to Jack. "You'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish. See you floating in the briney."

He then ran off after his friend and Jack slipped back into unconsciousness… but moments later, he was awoken again by a loud thumping noise. He opened his eyes in time to see a huge boot stomp into view. He looked up to see a great big figure looming over him. It was dressed in a diving suit, its head was hidden behind a helmet covered in yellow lights and one hand had a giant metal drill built on it.

Then, a smaller figure stepped out from behind the giant and Jack stared in amazement. It was a young girl dressed in a nightgown and holding a large needle in one hand, but as she approached, Jack saw that her skin was faded and ghostly and her eyes were glowing yellow as she examined him.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles, it's an angel," she hissed in a quiet distorted whisper. "I can see light coming from his belly."

"Who… are you?" Jack groaned.

The girl stepped back in surprise. "Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's all right – I know he'll be an angel soon."

She set off down the passageway and the monstrous being followed behind.

"Wait," Jack called out weakly. "Don't go… who are…" Then the blackness swallowed him up again…

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Hey, Jack, are you awake?"

Jack's eyes flipped open and he saw the Captain standing over him, a worried look on his face. "Get up, buddy."

With a groan, Jack sat up and raised his left hand to rub his head but then stopped as he saw the electricity sparks shoot out. "What the hell…?"

"You all right, boyo?" Atlas called out from the radio.

"Yeah, I think so," Jack muttered as he rubbed his head with his other hand. "But what happened? I injected that stuff in me… then I felt pain… and I fell off the balcony and…" He turned to the captain. "Wait, I electrocuted you, you should be dead!"

"Nah, you just uh, stunned me, that's all," the Captain replied as he held out his hand. Jack reached out with his left hand but quickly changed his mind and grabbed with the other hand and let the Captain pull him up.

"Don't worry," Atlas assured. "First time Plasmid's a real kick from a mule, but there's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now is there?"

"Fistful of lightning…" Jack looked round and saw a lamp on the other side of the room. He raised his hand to point at it… and got a surprise as a bolt of lightning shot out from his fingers and knocked the lamp down. "Whoa! Did you see that?"

"Yeah," the Captain breathed. "You're like a walking lightning rod!"

Jack then turned to the sparking switch. "I wonder…" He fired a bolt at it, and the door slid open. "Alright, we're through!" He then noticed the bottle of Plasmid lying nearby. "Better take the rest of this with me," he decided. "Hey Captain, hold on to this for me, would you?"

"Certainly." Harkness took the bottle and then stored it into a pocket of his coat. "Shall we?"

They set off down a glass tunnel which offered views of the ocean around them.

"Hey, Captain," Jack said. "Did you see… anything strange back there when you were out of it?"

"No," the Captain replied. "I was out for a while then I woke up when Atlas called out to us. Why?"

"Oh… nothing," Jack sighed as he looked through the glass… then he gasped in horror. "LOOK OUT!"

He pushed the Captain back… as seconds later, the tail of the plane smashed through the tunnel right by the spot they had been standing on. Seawater rushed through the plane's windows and started flooding the tunnel.

"Guess being underwater has its highs and lows," Jack muttered.

"If we stick around here, we're about to become one of those lows," Harkness replied. "Come on, let's get outta here."

They made their way into the plane and through an open gap to the other side of the tunnel. As they ran towards another door, Jack turned around to look at the plane… and a vision flashed past his mind… his father's face on the photograph, a woman screaming and-

"Jack!" the Captain called out. "Come on!"

Jack shook his head to clear it then he ran after the captain and helped him heave the door shut. After a quick pause to catch their breath, they set off again. But as they turned a corner and entered another room, two figures leapt out of the shadows with a scream.

"Look out, splicers!" Atlas yelled.

Quickly Harkness whipped out his pistol and fired at them. One splicer reeled back in pain, but the other pounced on Jack who dived to the side.

"Give him the combo!" Atlas called.

"What?" Jack yelled.

"Zap him then whack him! One-two punch! Remember, the one-two punch!"

Nervously Jack raised his left hand and shot a bolt out at the splicer. Instantly the disfigured man screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. Acting quickly, Jack lifted the wrench and swung it out, striking the splicer on the head and knocking him down dead.

Close by, Harkness fired another shot, hitting the splicer right in the forehead and killing him quickly. "Come on; let's go before their friends show up!"

Jack nodded tensely and they ran out the room towards a nearby elevator. Once inside, Jack hit the top button, and the elevator made its way up.

While they waited, the Captain checked his ammo. "Damn it, I'm nearly down to nothin'," he sighed.

"Don't worry," Atlas reassured. "There might be some guns lying around, or you can restock at the nearest Circus of Value or El Ammo Bandito vending machines."

Jack meanwhile was looking down at the room below, rubbing his left wrist nervously. "I can't believe I had to kill someone… I've never done anything like that before."

Harkness gave a solemn smile. "I know how hard it must have been, but those… things are not people, not anymore. If we hadn't killed them, they'd have ripped us to shreds, just like they did to Johnny. Something tells me we're gonna be killing more of these guys before we get outta here."

Jack nodded slowly then Atlas spoke up. "Listen, I've got a family. I need to get them out of here, but the splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe-" He broke off with a sigh. "Jack, I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I've got of ever seeing my child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty, you two. Find my family please."

By then, the elevator had stopped and they stepped out onto the balcony and made their way towards a passage. Up ahead, they saw what looked like a woman sobbing next to a baby carriage, but as they drew closer, she grabbed a revolver from the crib and fired at them. Quickly, Jack fired an Electro Bolt at her and Captain Harkness fired his last shot and took her out.

Slowly they approached the carriage and found a second pistol. Captain Harkness knelt down and picked up the fallen pistol while Jack hooked his wrench on his belt and grabbed the gun in the crib. Then he turned to look at the woman and sighed. "That used to be a person… what the hell happened to them?"

"Plasmids changed everything," Atlas replied regrettably. "They were okay at first, but then we started overusing them and they destroyed our bodies and our minds. Eventually, we couldn't handle it, best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs – the whole city went to hell."

"What the hell kinda place is this?" Harkness wondered aloud as they set off again.

Soon they reached a set of doors where a glowing neon sign above told them this was the "Kashmir Restaurant". They stepped through the doors into a scene of carnage. Blood stained the carpets and tablecloths, and there were rotten bodies on some of the tables.

"What happened here?" Harkness breathed.

Jack picked up a large cassette player, took out the tape and glanced over it. "What's this?"

"What you find?" Atlas asked over the radio. Jack quickly described it. "Ah yes, that's one of them Accu-Vox Personal Voice Recorders. Everyone who was anyone had one of those. They allow you to record your personal thoughts to listen to over and over again. Stick it in the radio and you'll hear it."

Once he'd located the slot on the radio, Jack inserted the cassette and pressed play. He and the Captain listened to the female voice speaking over the sounds of celebration.

"Another New Year's, another night alone… I'm out, and you're stuck in Hephaestus working. Imagine my surprise. I guess I'll have another drink. Here's a toast to Dianne McClintock, silliest girl in Rapture. Silly enough to fall in love with Andrew Ryan, silly enough to-"

But then the celebrations in the background suddenly turned into screams of terror and loud voices began to shout but the sounds of gunfire made them inaudible.

Then Dianne's voice spoke again, sounding terrified. "What-what happened? I'm bleeding, oh God, what's happening?" Then the cassette cut out.

"Holy shit," Jack whispered. "What have we just heard?"

"New Year's Eve, 1959," Atlas replied grimly. "That was when it ended for all of us. Splicers attacked the party and slaughtered the guests. That was Ryan's old girlfriend you heard; she survived but was horribly scarred. The city was divided after that attack. Everyone took up arms and… well, you'll see."

With a sigh, Jack set off along the hall with Harkness following until they reached the bathrooms at the back. Jack pushed the door to the ladies' room, stepped inside and went over to a basin to clean his wounds but then he felt a strange feeling in his mind and he looked round to see a figure standing by the basin next to him and staring at the mirror sobbing.

"Hello," Jack called out. "Who are you?"

"I'm too spliced up, too spliced up," the figure cried. "Now nobody's going to want me…"

Jack stepped a little closer but then the figure faded. "What?"

Harkness then stepped inside. "Are you alright?"

Jack stared at the basin and then turned to the Captain. "There was… there was a woman right here… she was crying…"

"I didn't hear anything," Harkness said.

"That's because you haven't been spliced," Atlas replied. "Jack must have spotted a ghost."

"A ghost?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Sometimes the memories of plasmid users get passed between each other through genetic sampling," Atlas answered. "I don't know how it really works but maybe it's part of the cause of people becoming Splicers; being driven insane by having others' thoughts. But you'll be fine, boy."

"I hope so," Jack muttered.

They left the bathroom and made their way down the hall until they reached a walkway that overlooked a huge opulent dance hall. Unfortunately the stairway down was blocked by fallen masonry and the only way across was a metal beam that held the lights.

But as they stepped on and began to crawl along it, Atlas's voice called out again, softly. "Careful now. Would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute? You too, Captain."

At once Jack placed the gun on his belt and Harkness placed his into his holster. "What's up?"

But then a strange haunted humming rang out from below. Jack looked down and saw what was making it. A young child was kneeling next to a corpse, sticking a strange-looking needle into it.

"What is that?" Harkness hissed. "It looks like a little girl."

"You think that's a child down there?" Atlas scoffed. "Don't be fooled."

"I've seen her before," Jack whispered. "When I got that plasmid injected and was knocked out, she came up to me, called me an angel for some reason."

"We call her kind Little Sisters," Atlas explained. "Somebody went and turned sweet baby girls into monsters."

"But why?" the Captain hissed. "That's just… wrong."

"Whatever you thought you knew about right and wrong on the surface, Captain, well that doesn't count for much down in Rapture."

Jack watched as the Little Sister injected the needle into the body and drew out a strange glowing red liquid. "What is she doing?"

"She's gathering ADAM, the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning," Atlas replied. "Everybody wants it. Everybody needs it."

"What for?" Harkness asked.

"If you've got ADAM, you can get some powerful plasmids into your system. You get enough of it, you could become the most powerful being in Rapture; possibly the world."

"I just wanna get out of here," Jack sighed.

"And you will, boyo," Atlas said. "Just keep going."

Eventually they reached the other side and made their way down the stairs until they reached a long aisle with a window that looked into the dance hall. Jack looked through and spotted the Little Sister as she stood up and examined her needle.

Then the door behind her slid open and a figure stepped into the hall. Jack gasped as he saw that the figure's face was scarred and twisted out of recognition. "A splicer…"

He wanted to shout to the girl, but his body refused to budge an inch and he could only watch as the Splicer stepped closer to her. But then she turned round and spotted him then let out a shrill ear-piercing shriek. Recoiling in pain, the splicer darted forward and knocked her down… but then there was a loud bellowing roar from above and suddenly a huge figure with glowing red eyes in its helmet leapt off the balcony and crashed onto the stage.

"Holy shit!" Jack cried out.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Harkness yelled.

"That's the Big Daddy," Atlas replied. "She gathers ADAM, he keeps her safe."

They watched in stunned silence as the splicer whipped out a pistol and fired at the monstrous figure but it just grabbed a table and flung it at him. Ducking to avoid the table, the splicer turned to run for it but the Big Daddy moved in improbable speed and slammed him into the wall. Then it raised its drill and thrust it into his chest.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack and the Captain gasped.

The Big Daddy then grabbed the splicer's body and flung it across the room. Then the lights faded to yellow and it turned to pick the Little Sister up and put her on its shoulder before it stomped out of the room.

Once it was gone, Jack and Harkness stepped into the hall. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Jack breathed. "That thing was powerful."

"Did you see him too, with that Sister?" Harkness asked.

Jack just nodded slowly.

"Well, it's gone now," Atlas reassured. "Get going, you're almost at the bathysphere that takes you to Neptune's Bounty."

With a nod, they left the dance hall and set off down the passage. As they reached a flight of stairs, Jack suddenly put his hand out. "Captain, hold up. There's some splicers down there."

Harkness looked round and spotted two Splicers gathered in a pool of water under a statue. "Getting past them won't be easy…"

Jack glanced at his left hand and smiled wryly. "Not without help anyway, watch this…" He then put his hand out and fired a bolt right into the pool. As the water sparked, the two splicers screamed in pain before slumping to the ground.

"Clever," Atlas chuckled. "It should be a clear route to the bathysphere now."

Jack and the Captain ran down the stairs and set off down the hall, following the signs pointing out the bathysphere. As they turned a corner, Jack pointed ahead. "There, that must be the terminal."

But as they drew closer, a metal grille suddenly slid shut over the entrance and an alarm blared out. "Security alert in progress."

"What's happening?" Jack cried.

"It's Andrew Ryan!" Atlas gasped. "Goddamn it, he found us! He's shut off access to Neptune."

"What do we do now?" Harkness yelled.

"There's another way there," Atlas replied. "Head to Medical. What are you waiting for? Go!"

Quickly, they turned and ran back the other direction, following the signs that read 'Medical Pavilion'. At last they reached an access tunnel but as they ran into the room that led to it, the doors slammed shut behind them and the tunnel was sealed shut.

"Ah Christ, you're trapped!" Atlas cried. "Hang tight, boys. I'm going to try to override the exit from here."

Just then there was a loud buzzing noise behind them and they turned round to see a large TV screen light up through a window and a black-and-white image of a dark-haired man with a thin moustache appeared. "Hello there, little Parasites."

Jack gasped and the Captain just smirked. "You must be Andrew Ryan."

"Dah," the man replied with a nod and a slight Russian accent. "And who might you be?"

"Just someone who ended up stranded in your strange little undersea town," the Captain replied. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this here is just Jack. You can just call me Captain if you want."

Ryan just glared at them. "So tell me, _Captain_," he spat the last word out like it tasted sour, "which one of the bitches sent you, the KGB wolf or the CIA jackal?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I never worked with those guys," Harkness replied. "But I do work with Torchwood, ever heard of them?"

"No," Ryan replied. "That sounds made-up to me."

"Really? Huh, you don't get out much, do ya?"

"Silence," Ryan snapped. "Here's the news to your bosses: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle."

"My organization's outside any government!" Harkness yelled.

"A likely story, and with that, farewell or _Dasvadinya _– whichever you prefer." And the image disappeared.

Suddenly there were loud screams and a horde of splicers charged into the hall and started pounding on the glass with their guns and their claws.

"They're trying to get in!" Jack gasped.

"Atlas, we need some help over here!" Harkness bellowed at the radio.

"Almost there…" Then the door behind them slid open. "I got it! Get out of there, NOW!"

Quickly they dived through the doorway and shoved the door closed behind them just as the splicers shattered the glass. Without any hesitation, they ran through the other door. Harkness stopped to fire a shot through the glass walls, causing cracks along the surface then just as the splicers burst into the tunnel, they slammed the door shut and just listened to the sound of breaking glass, rushing water, loud screams and then silence.

Jack slumped by the wall to catch his breath. "I can't believe we made it…"

"That was a close one," Harkness agreed. "Thanks, Atlas."

"Don't mention it." Atlas's voice then became serious. "So now you're met Andrew Ryan, the bloody King of Rapture."

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "Charming fellow, wasn't he?"

"Now he knows what you look like, the damn splicers will all over you like hounds on a fox," Atlas replied. "Find your way to Emergency Access; it will take you straight to Neptune's Bounty. Hurry, my family needs you."

With a nod, they set off along the halls, preparing themselves for what would happen next.

* * *

**Phew, well it took a while but there you go.**


End file.
